You Found Me
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Oneshot. Ikuto finally returns to claim what's his only to find that she's been trying her best to get over the boy she thought was never coming back. AMUTO!


For Ang, I hope it's everything you wanted!

For Michelle, for always being my support.

For Janel, for always making me laugh!

I love you guys! I also don't own anything but the idea of an idea!

**~You Found Me~**

Of all the people that he wanted to see after he got back, she was the most important. His rock throughout his search and ever his inspiration while he played, Hinamori Amu. The only real love of his life. Not his violin or even his father meant as much to him as the girl five years his junior. It wasn't just her pink hair that made her stand out above the frivolous girls that were constantly throwing themselves at his feet. As if his eyes could see any other girls. That just wasn't possible. The moment he managed to get off the damn plane, he was going to find his pinkette and make up for the four years they'd spent apart.

_Please wait until the 'Fasten Your Seatbelt' sign has been turned off before you exit the plane._

In a matter of hours, the girl he loved, the one that he's always loved, would be back in his arms where she belonged. Where only she belongs. The ding sounded so Ikuto stood to collect his items. The only things he carried with him were his violin case and a small carry on bag. He needed nothing else considering that he'd left everything in Japan when he'd left four years ago.

XXX

Amu sighed as she looked through her closet. Granted her clothing had grown up in style as she had, but that didn't make it any easier for her to pick out something to wear, especially for a first date. Musing that she should be more excited for a date, the sixteen year old girl could only sigh. The boy that had asked her out for the evening was one that she barely knew. He was also not the one that she really wanted to be going out with, but he left. That was his choice.

Sighing again, Amu berated herself for thinking that way. Ikuto was only following his dreams. She wouldn't have dared to stop him. No matter how much she loved him. No matter how much it hurt. That's why she decided to start dating. Without hearing from him, except the single phone call she'd received, the pinkette had no idea to as to whether he was coming back. Sure he'd said that he loved her and was going to make her fall for him, but he didn't say when. Amu was tired of waiting. She was tired of staring out her window and waiting for him to reappear on her balcony. Waiting for something that deep down inside she couldn't stop waiting for, but on the outside she'd scoff and turn her eyes away from the glass. Away from her hope of his return. He wasn't coming back.

The alarm on her phone started chiming to alert its owner that she had approximately twenty minutes before her date arrived for her. If only she could remember his name… Now wasn't the time to worry about that! She'd have plenty of time to get to know him while they were together for their date. For now Amu needed to get ready. Without even having showered yet, she kicked into high speed to be ready to go in time. Past indiscretions had taught the pinkette that if she didn't set an alarm, she'd mope about a certain blue haired pervert being gone and then she'd run out of time to get ready. Amu went on a lot of first dates. It wasn't that the boys she went out with didn't want to go out with her again. In fact, most of them asked her to be their girlfriend, but she always found a reason in her mind to say no and ended up declining all. One boy was simply too short. One wasn't skinny enough. Another had no ear for musical talent. One was completely boring and couldn't think of anything original for a date. In the end, she knew that she couldn't say yes because none of them were him.

The doorbell rang just as Amu slipped on her lock necklace. Her charas might be gone now, but she's never let the lock go. It helped to remind her of her own dreams and to not forget what she had to go through to keep her friends safe.

XXX

Ikuto sat stunned in the taxi as he watched a boy he didn't know ring a doorbell of a house that he was all too familiar with. How dare some guy he didn't know do that! Ikuto managed to stop himself from getting out of the running car with the thought that maybe he wasn't there for the reason that Ikuto thought that boy was there. Why not give him the benefit of the doubt? The anger that burst through him when Amu opened the door and stepped out was enough to make him see spots of red. Of course, his eyes were glued to her as she smiled and stuffed her hands in her pockets even though the boy clearly held one of his out for her. Ikuto smirked at that. Stupid kid. If he knew anything about Amu, and Ikuto decided he knew a lot, then one would have to just take her hand. There was no beating around the bush about it. Be firm and be a man.

The object of his musings strolled around the block with the boy that had picked her up so Ikuto paid his driver and got out of the car. Even without Yoru's help, Ikuto could manage well enough to be able to follow his love interest without her ever knowing that he was doing so. Ikuto had one hell of a time holding himself back, however. The punk that thought he was good enough for Amu was attempting to use all sorts of cheesy ways to hold her hand or put his arm around her. Ikuto couldn't help but smirk as his pinkette skillfully evaded each attempt. Served the little brat right. No one should touch his Amu that way except him.

The couple stayed within the park and just walked and talked. It was more like the boy was talking her ear off and Amu was calmly walking along. Ikuto could tell that she wasn't even listening. The couples' stalker decided that the date needed to be over about an hour sooner than it actually ended. Amu turned to thank the boy for the wonderful evening, Ikuto supposed since he wasn't close enough to hear what they actually saying, and turned to walk away. The boy, however, was not through with his evening. He grabbed a hold of Amu's arm and jerked her back around. Ikuto about snapped the branch that he holding for support when the unknown purser attempted to kiss Amu. She put a stop to it before the boy had a chance, but Ikuto could tell that this wasn't her first go around on a first date. His strawberry was seeing multiple men in his absence. The only thought running through Ikuto's mind as he watched her turn away and leave for her home was that it was time to put a stop to her antics.

XXX

Amu trudged up her stairs after calling out that she was home. Her mother asked about the date, but Amu didn't have the heart to respond. Another failure. Another guy who was obviously not the one she wanted. Moving on was so much harder than it should have been for the teen. After locking her door, Amu shrugged out of her jacket and wandered over to her closet to put her nicer clothes away. She managed to hang up her freshly discarded jacket, but was stopped by the slight noise of a door creaking open. Her bedroom door was locked. There was only one other door that could be opening since she was already in her closet.

Amu spun, hand to chest, to find a blue haired man entering her room through her balcony door. The smirk on his face told her that she must have been showing her shock fully on her face.

"Miss me, Amu?"

The shock that had held her in place broke as the dam that held back her emotions shattered. They flooded through her all at once, making it difficult for the pinkette to follow any certain one. Anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness, happiness. She felt them all, but couldn't pick just one to latch onto. Then Anger, the largest of them all, took the front and made its presence known. "Why should I have? You left me! One phone call! ONE! I'm fucking worth more than one you bastard! I don't know why you came back here!"

Ikuto tried not to let his shock show on his face the way it had on hers. How could she ask why he came back? Wasn't it obvious? "Such big words for a young girl. I see you've grown up."

If he was trying to make her less angry, he was going about it all the wrong way. "You prick! It's been four years! Of course I've grown up! You weren't here to see it either. I've gone on dates, been kissed by boys, had my heart broken and I'm still here. I can survive just fine without you so why don't you just leave? Go away again and don't call, don't text, don't email, hell! Don't even write! You're very good at it!"

Great, now there were tears in her eyes and Ikuto probably thought that she was a blubbering idiot. No way would she shed any more tears for him. Stupid bastard, he'd left her. Left her for four years. Without letting him reply, Amu began talking again. Not so much yelling this time as just using a deadly calm voice. "Four years, Ikuto. Was it really that hard to spare a few minutes to call me? Tell me you're alive; let me know what you're doing? I was so worried. You were off chasing your dream while mine changed completely. I'm no longer that confused shy girl that hides behind an outer character. My dream changed, but he… He left me."

This was not the reaction he was expecting. The scene that had played out in his mind over and over again during those four years he'd been away, included her being in his arms already. This was not something he was prepared for. Why was she crying? Why wasn't she happy that he was back? "You think I didn't want to be here? You think I liked not being able to talk to you and see your face? Everything I did, all the long grueling hours I put in every single fucking day were to be back here in this room with you."

Amu was no longer on the verge of tears. His words shocked them right out of her. The thought that Ikuto wasn't trying to contact her because he was putting all of his effort into getting back to her never crossed her dense mind. It was all 'woe is me' from the moment he boarded the plane. "Y-you what?"  
>"Is it really that hard to believe? I worked my ass off, Amu. Worked sometimes for days straight without sleep so that I could learn and accomplished all of my goals so that I could return here. Return to the girl that I left behind. The one that I realized the moment I got on that fucking plane, was the girl that was my goal. The one that belonged with me. Do you have any idea how hard it was to leave you? You were twelve! Almost thirteen! Too young to leave! Too young for me to stay around. I was losing my control as it was. I thought that my confession of my love would be enough for you. Enough to make sure that you waited for me. I thought you loved me in return, even if you never said it. I guess I was wrong. Here I come back to find that you're dating anything that walks and has a penis! Then again, you might be into chicks as well."<p>

Without registering where her feet were taking her, Amu crossed the room to land a full out palm to face slap across Ikuto's cheek. "Don't you fucking dare try and make me sound like I didn't wait. Like I'm not still waiting!"

"Still waiting, huh? Does that include going out on dates with stupid little boys?"

As if shock hadn't made its presence known enough on her face as it was. "You-you're jealous?"

A frown quickly stole over his face. "No, I'm not."

"Then why are you grounding your words out through your teeth? I can't believe this! You're jealous because I tried moving on."

Ikuto bared his teeth as he made his move. Amu backed up as he advanced but that did not slow Ikuto from pushing her up against the wall and pressing his body close to hers. "Of course I'm jealous! You are mine, Strawberry. No one else can have you! I can't believe you even went out with them! Tell me, when did you lose your virginity?"

Amu's face turned scarlet and if it wasn't for Ikuto being so close, she would have slapped him again. "I'm still a virgin you asshole! As if I'd give anything as precious as that away to those idiots!"

"So you admit that they were stupid? Why did you go out with them?"

Amu sighed but didn't relax her body due to Ikuto's body still pressing her into the wall. "To get over you. To try and make the blow of you finding someone so much better than me, little twelve year old me, easier to take."

Ikuto smirked. Silly Amu! No one would ever be able to do that. "Don't get me wrong, girls did their best to do that, but they meant nothing to me. They weren't you, Amu. They weren't you."

This time she was crying for real. He was back and he still loved her and he was sorry. "I-I-"

"Tell me, Amu. Why didn't you sleep with any of them? Why didn't you let that boy kiss you in the park? If you were so adamant about getting over me then it shouldn't have been a problem."

His own words were the only that came to her mind. "They weren't you. Every single boy that has ever asked me out has been compared to you and come up short. I hated you for how much I love you."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes at that last statement. Finally the giddy feeling of having her in his arms was washing through his body. "You were my light, Amu. Keeping me working hard so that I could follow the brilliance you are back to you. I shouldn't have left you. No matter how I look at it and no matter how my times I apologize, I can't make up for the fact that I did leave you. I stole your light from you so that I could use it for myself, leaving you in the dark. You don't have to forgive me."

Ikuto would have continued if Amu hadn't silenced him. It wasn't so much as her making him be quiet but it was how she made him be quiet. Her palm cupped his cheek and a few tears ran down her face. "No, you didn't. I was just too blind to see it. Too caught up in your absence to look. It's my fault I suffered; just… don't make me suffer any more."

Without any inhabitations and throwing all caution to the wind, Ikuto moved his head down the remaining few inches to take her lips in a gentle yet promising kiss. He promised not to leave and love her in that one gesture. The way she kissed back let him know how much she'd missed him and how sorry she was that he'd had to be gone for so long. He was sorry for missing her life and she was sorry that she couldn't have had more faith. They were both sorry for so many things that words could not express. So they let their bodies do it for them.

Her hands on his face let him know that she wasn't going to let him go.

His arms beside her head told her that he was going to be there to protect her.

The fingers that ran through his hair said that they were going to do everything possible to make amends and love him all over again.

His soft touch to her side sent shivers of promising down her spine, whispering that she'd never have to wait for him again.

The kiss became greedier as both participants realized that they not only need this silent language to express their needs and wants, but to also express their desire for each other. Their movements expressed their anger, and their forgiveness.

Nails bite into his shoulder to show but a fraction of the pain she'd felt.

Fingers gripped her hips to show that she was his and no one would ever touch her again.

Soon their clothing was just a hindrance to their silent battle of emotions. Amu was first to lose her shirt. She barely remembered breaking the kiss for him to pull it off over her head. His jacket was pushed off next so that she'd have better access to the buttons going up his front. Once that was gone as well, hands felt naked flesh. Relishing in the way the muscles contracted and relaxed under their touch.

Amu let her hands find his belt and it was undone as he pushed hers past her hips. Together they stepped out of the confines of their jeans and moved more towards her bed. The battle they were waging upon each other was tiring. His strength was holding them up due to her legs turning to mush long before. Somewhere within the few steps Ikuto took to get them to her bed, he lost his boxes and she her bra and panties.

Things were going faster than either of them thought they would, but they couldn't stop. They needed this. This affirmation that they were both present. That they belonged to each other. That they were going to be there for the other no matter what. No matter the pain.

"Amu, this is going to hurt."

"I already do."

Holding her head between his hands, kissing her lips with as much gentleness as he could muster, Ikuto slowly lowered himself onto her body. His erection, his proof his want, of his need for her nestled down between her thighs. She spread them for him, letting him know that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Making sure not to break his kiss or let go of her face, Ikuto slowly sunk himself into her. Upon hitting that barrier, he pulled back so see the creases of pain upon her face. Holding her gaze with his own, he lowered his forehead to hers before pulling out to thrust back in.

He cut the cry of pain short with a kiss. Amu sucked her breath after breath, fighting the pain and willing it to understand that this was Ikuto. She didn't need to worry about him hurting her. He wasn't going to hurt her. This was how it was supposed to be. Slowly, her body listened to her mind and the pain subsided. Without having to use words, he began to move inside her. Filling her with his desires, showing her that she was his but at the same time he belonged to her. He would do this with no one else.

The moaning of his name left her lips and he answered each time by groaning hers. The pace that started out so slow and smooth got rougher and more sporadic. A different kind of need over took them and while Amu's pain was not gone, the pleasure was taking over, making her want the same release that Ikuto sought. One that he sought for them both.

Grunting filled the room as their aggressive sides took over. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling her into his moves while his hands moved to her hips to make her move harder against him. She went first, calling his name, but Ikuto was right behind her, moaning hers.

Panting, they stared into each others eyes until a smile broke out on her face. "I love you."

Ikuto chuckled as he moved to lie in front of his pinkette. "I love you too."

They fell asleep that way, facing each other, so that when morning finally decided to arrive, they'd wake to each others faces. The way it should be. The way it was meant to be.

.

**This writing style is a bit different than I normally use. Let me know what you guys think. I don't write oneshots very often so if you like it let me know and I'll write more! I have a good idea for a Halloween one, but you have to let me know if I should actually write it or not! **

**^^ Thanks for reading!**

**Morg**


End file.
